It is known to use a device with an electronics unit for a motor vehicle for controlling an electric component. The operation of an electronics unit generates heat, wherein also an undesired electromagnetic radiation may emanate from the electronic unit. In the process, the resulting heat of the electronics unit is discharged to the environment via a cooling element, which, is attached to the electronics element. At the same time, the electronics unit is shielded in an electromagnetic manner from the electromagnetic beams by means of a shielding plate. However, it proved to be of disadvantage that the mounting of the shielding plate to the electronics unit involves additional installation costs. Moreover, an additional component has to be provided, which increases the costs for the entire device.